


Flames From Within

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phoenixes, Presumed Dead, Sherlock Holmes Dies, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Sherlock is killed in a vicious way and Molly mourns, until the unbelievable happens.Sherlolly Spooktober One-Shot. Prompt: Wings
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sherlolly Spooktober 2020 Challenge





	Flames From Within

Molly sobs over the body of the love of her life, Sherlock Holmes, whom, after all the damn times she has warned him to be careful on a case, has finally done himself in. There he was, on her slab. If he weren't dead, she'd kill him herself for not being cautious.

Gently cradling his head, she presses a soft kiss to his lips and strokes his cheekbone. She gently removes the gauze that was over the slash on his neck. Blood loss from a severe cut to the carotid artery. There was nothing they could have done to save him. The criminal's sidekick had come at him from behind, making the deep slice into his neck. Sherlock had dropped to the ground in a large heap, blood spurting everywhere to his horror and everyone else's. Obviously Lestrade and John had let the criminals go in order to rush to his aid, but he bled out in a matter of five minutes or less.

Tears rush down her face and she strokes his soft curls, murmuring to him about how in love with him she is and how she wishes more than anything that she could save him. Breaking down into heavy sobs yet again, she doubts her strength to leave. How can she ever leave knowing that this time he isn't coming back, that it's not a trick. It's not fake. He's really gone.

She gathers whatever strength she has left in her emotionally exhausted body and cleans him up, wiping the still oozing blood from the majority of his chest and shoulder carefully. She knows he is dead, but she still uses the courtesy of a warm, damp sponge. Her falling tears hit his pale chest, directly over his heart, as she washes him up.

Molly turns back to the sink to squeeze out the bloodied sponge and put some more soapy water onto it. As she does so, she sees a bright orange glow out of the corner of her eye, and immediately turns back to him out of curiosity. What she sees makes her gasp and drop the sponge to the floor in shock.

There Sherlock was, on her slab, his entire body encased in a bright orange aura glow. It looks like there are vibrant flames licking at the edges of his profile. Molly can't do anything but stand in shock and stare at the sight, not quite sure if what she is seeing is real or if she had fallen asleep or passed out at some point from sorrow and heartache.

In front of her eyes, the gigantic slash in his neck turns a blinding shade of yellow, so much so that she shields her eyes slightly, then disappears after a moment, leaving his skin flawless and uncut. Molly's jaw drops, examining the skin on his neck in utter confusion and disbelief. The slash was gone! The blood was gone! Absolutely no trace of what happened to him could be found. How could this be!?

As she stares in a state of shock, the glow around his body gets brighter and more vivid until his body begins to rise up from the slab, sheet draped across his lower body and flowing as he hovers mid-air. Molly gasps and covers her mouth, breathing hard as she takes in the view in front of her.

Suddenly Sherlock's form floats until he is vertically upright, his eyes opening and his irises just as gorgeously fire-licked as the rest of his body. He gives her one of his classic and handsome Sherlock smiles as huge fire-lit wings span out from his shoulder blades. They are made of hot red, orange and yellow flames and flicker like humungous bonfires. Molly can't move in her state of shock, but keeps her eyes fixed on him, his breathtaking wings giving off hot, yet comfortable heat, just enough to not burn her skin.

Sherlock swallows as he slowly stops levitating, his feet planting onto the ground in front of Molly. He slowly strokes her tear-stained cheeks and she closes her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Sh-Sher..."

"It's alright now...I'm alright."

"H-How..."

Sherlock gently wraps his gigantic fire wings around her form, warmth and comfort taking over her body as she cuddles herself into his bare chest.

"My family...we are different from everyone else. We are supernatural, but please keep our secret. I can't afford anyone else knowing. He looks into her eyes, the hot orange irises morphing back into his cool blue-green ones as his wings retreat back and disappear into his shoulder blades. "I'm a phoenix...do you know what that is?"

Molly shudders as the cool air of the morgue replaces where his smoldering wings were around her. "Yes...a-a being that comes back to life every time they're killed...unless they die of natural causes." She looks back into his eyes and caresses his face, both of them leaning in to place a needy kiss on the others lips. As she pulls back, she murmurs, "Of course I'll keep your secret..."

Sherlock strokes her lips and nods, a blush tinging his pale cheeks. "Thank You. Hey, you don't have to worry about losing me. Ever again. At least not to criminals."

Molly smiles brightly at those words, sheer happiness replacing the crushing sorrow that was in her heart moments ago. "Wow...you're gorgeous. In your human form and in your phoenix form. I love you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock smiles shyly and draws her close into his arms, strongly and protectively. "I love you too, Molly Hooper. I am sorry that I never told you before...I know I should have known that I could trust you. I trust you with everything, it was just...it wasn't just my secret. It's my family's. I hope you can understand and forgive me."

She rubs his chest gently and cups his jaw. "Of course I understand. It can't be easy holding a part of yourself in secret your whole life. I can't even begin to imagine how difficult that is for you. But I promise you can be yourself around me. I love you the same as I did weeks ago, and the same as I will decades from now when we are old and wrinkled. You're the love of my life and that will never change. No matter who or what you are. You'll always be my Sherlock."

He tears up just slightly and kisses her lips yet again, his fingers twirling her brown locks between them. "Mm...and you will always be my Molly. I'm relieved that you know the truth."

"Me too, Sherlock." Molly helps Sherlock retrieve his clothing and blushes as he dresses himself, unshy of being naked in front of her. He winks a bit and chuckles when her cheeks flush red.

"Plus...there's nothing holding me back from marrying you now. I couldn't have very well proposed on a lie before, that's why I struggled. I wanted to ask you so many times..."

Molly turns red and she sniffles. Sherlock takes her hand and leads her into the hallway. "I think a hallway is preferable to the morgue." He lowers onto one knee and holds her hand between his two larger ones. "Molly Louise Hooper, will you marry me, and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A large smile spreads across her face as a tear falls down her cheek, and she nods eagerly. "Yes, Sherlock. There's nothing I want more. Only you."

Sherlock hugs her tightly, scooping her up in his arms as his wings flare back out and he flies a bit above the floor while holding her. Molly gasps then smiles, pecking his lips. "Your wings are so beautiful. I think they will always take my breath away, just as every other part of you does."

Sherlock smirks softly and moves back down to the ground, retracting his wings back into his body. "Thank You. I have a ring for you at Baker Street. Let's go and get it. It's just about your lunch break anyway."

Molly giggles and nods, intertwining her fingers with his as she walks with him to a cab. "How the hell are we going to explain this to John and Greg? They most likely told others too."

Sherlock snorts. "Right. Well I'll figure something out. I always do, don't I? I'll just...tell them that I always rise from the ashes...like a phoenix."

She slaps his chest playfully and bursts out laughing, rolling her eyes. "That you do, but I have a sneaking suspicion that they'll want some sort of other answer, you impossible man."

"I'll think of something. Plus, I'm your impossible man. You love me."

"My impossible, wonderful, brilliant, gorgeous, /hot/ man. Of course I love you.", Molly murmurs, kissing his hand and beaming from ear to ear as they head to 221B Baker Street, Sherlock finally relieved to have the weight of his secret off of his shoulders, so to speak. 


End file.
